Hit By Tony Stark's Car
by MaskedQueen
Summary: It's quite rude to hit someone with your car. Especially when you hit a seven year old girl from another planet. Watch as this playful alien girl becomes close to the Avengers and even closer to everyone's favorite Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. But who is she really? And what are her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

"Ow..." The girl moaned in pain as she hit the ground. Hard. She sat up. Where is she? She glanced around.

"Hello?" Kau called out. "I need help!"

She brushed myself off and shrieked. Her skin is pale! She grabbed her arms and examined them. They were pale! Almost a white color! It was so amazing. She grabbed her short hair. It was black! How amazing! She looked like a human!

"Oh my Quims!" She exclaimed. She had human skin! Human skin! Kau decided she must be on Earth. She read about it. She looked down. Kau was naked which is kind of weird now that she was pale skinned. Where did her dress go? Kau shrugged. It wasn't like girls in her kingdom didn't go naked. She began to walk towards the lights. Kau believed she was in a park. It is like the one back home. She went towards the city.

Kau stopped for a moment just to observe the people in the streets. Many of them were scurrying to get somewhere, talking on odd devices, looking through shops' windows, and ignoring one another as if they were the only ones here. There were men all dressed in these odd suits and ties and the women had high heeled shoes. The enormous buildings tower over hee and Kau can no longer feel the sun beating down on her skin. The architecture of each building is so eye-catching and differs from one another. It is so different from her own home. Some appear to be made of all glass, are very odd looking, and some even have striking statues attached to the buildings. Kau slipped into the shadows and glared at the machines making loud honking noises. She wasn't pleased.

Kau flicked her finger up and a ice pole cut through it. The honking stopped and she giggled. Kau egan to skip down an alley. Her back ached a bit. Everything here, except for the cars are cool. She thinks she's read about the cars. She couldn't remember the name.

Kau loved Earth already. It is so colorful here. Then she caught sent of a delicious scent. She went towards the smell. She ended up by big buildings and busy streets. These yellow taxis were too bright in color. It was sickening. She smelled it again. The smell is so appealing that she stopped to try some. She read the sign.

"Hotdogs...?" Kau read. "It doesn't look like a dog."

Kau went towards the stand. She was a little shorter than it. She grabbed a hotdog. A man looked down.

"Kid! You can't just take that- Why you naked?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

She just walked past him. He tried to grab her but his hand froze when he touched her skin.

"It will melt in a hour." She told him walking away.

"Monster!" He yelled after her. Kau felt tears well up in my eyes. She wasn't a monster.

No, She decided. She's just new to them. That's it. New.

She bit into this hotdog. It tasted amazing! And its not a dog! How amazing! You know what, she says mazing a lot. So this was her mother's home. Earth. It is pretty amazing!

Ugh! She said it again!

"Hmmm...I better go find a friend!" She said cheerfully. Kau walked up to a girl.

"You're my new friend!" Kau exclaimed. The girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "You're naked!"

Kau stared in confusion, "And you're not? Why?"

"Oh My...Here! Put my jacket on! Where are your parents?" She forced Kau into a jacket. It was so big on her!

"You're my friend. Show me around Earth!" Kau demanded. She ignored her request. How dare she? How rude!

"Did someone take your clothes? I'm going to call 911!" She said frantic. What is a 911? Kau grew bored of her. She is not a good Earth friend. If she won't show her around then Kau doesn't need her. Plus her hair is stupid. Kau ignored her. She began to walk away. She screamed after Kau. Kau just continued to walk away. How mortal is her skin? Her body? Hm...

She can't say her body is weak. It is still stronger than most little girls but she supposed. She is weaker than most of her own planet though. How dumb! Ha! She didn't say amazing!

"Now..." She made a tiny, sharp piece of ice on her finger. She ran it across her arm and cried out. There was a red streak of blood on her arm. This has never happened before! She's never been hurt so easily! She's as weak as a baby from her world! Puny mortal body!

Everyone stared at her. Was it because she is naked? She had a jacket! Though all the girls here had other clothes. Kau frowned. Did she need other clothes? She saw a black car. It was different that the rest. It was going by fast! She had to see it! Shw had to! Kau watched it from a distance at first. It was far away but coming in her direction.

What should she do? Does she run with it? She cocked her head to the side.

"I'll leave it alone..." Kau murmured and walked away. "Ooh! That looks cool!"

She went towards a stand but stopped. Maybe this man wouldn't be happy to see her naked. Kau zipped the jacket, it was almost like hers at home.

She walked up to the stand. "I want that!"

The man working chuckled. "What flavor?"

"Brown!" She replied. She was handed a cold brown food on a waffle cone.

"That will be one dollar-" The man said. She walked away and he yelled after her but didn't leave his stand. He tried to grab her arm but she made ice wrap around his arm. Her powers are weaker. Too weak.

The man kept yelling. Why in the world would he be yelling at her? Everyone yelled when she met them. It was strange. She glanced at the car.

"Slow down!" She shouted. She took a bit of my cold treat. It tasted amazing. She glanced at the stand. It said 'Ice Cream'.

Kau loved Ice Cream. She smiled and watched the black car. Kau had super good vision. It was even that close yet.

"Slow down! I wanna look at the machine!" She screamed as it got closer. She had to make it stop so shd could look at it! It was pretty and she has to see it! She narrowed her eyes. How to stop a car...Hm...This is odd. She snapped her fingers. She got it! Kau stood on the side walk. She waited patiently for the car to get closer.

"Hurry." Kau motioned for the car to come closer. She's sure this mortal body isn't too weak. She saw a man inside the machine and beamed. He looked pretty.

It got close to her. Now to get her plan going. She was by its side of the street. She jumped out and the car hit me. Kau was sent flying and the wind was knocked out of her. Maybe this body is that weak. The car had stopped and a man ran towards her. She tried sitting up by she was too dizzy. Her head hurt. Kau stared at the man for a second before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Kau woke up to voices but kept her eyes shut to listen.

"You hit her with your car?" A man asked.

"Yes." Another man said. "Come on, I've told you this, Cap. Keep up."

"Isn't that just perfect?" A woman asked saracastically. Kau kept pretend sleeping.

"She's fine. I'd say she's around seven years old." Another voice said.

"You hit a seven year old with your car!" A man said.

"Officially she jumped in the way." Tony said.

"But the car still hit her." Steve said. Kau wondered what a car was.

"Is a car what hit me?" Kau asked. Several people stared at her.

"Holy Crap." One said. She looked up at them.

"Was that machine that hit me a car?" Kau repeated. "Answer me!"

"Yes. It was." A man said. "I'm a doctor. Follow my finger with your eyes, please."

Kau looked at him with confusion but did as she was told. She moved them to the right and then left. She saw no problem with this.

"She's fine. Her head didn't need stitches, eyes aren't dialated." The doctor informed. "My name is Bruce. What's yours?"

"Kαυλυν." Kau told them. "My name is Καυλυν."

Everyone in the room stopped to stare at her.

"What?" Tont said. "You sure she's okay?"

"She's fine." Bruce peered at her funny. "You're name is Καυλυν?"

"Yeah!" Kau beamed. "Who hit me with the car?"

"That would be me." Kau knew Tony. He's the pretty man she saw. "Sorry about that, kid."

"Καυλυν. Not kid. Καυλυν." Kau told him at once.

"That sounds like a brand of medicine." Tony stated. "I can't remember that."

"Fine." Kau huffed. "Idiot. Call me Καu. That's what my friends call me. I prefer it anyway."

"Why would you throw yourself at a car, Miss Kau." Steve said. Kau liked him.

"I had to slow it down. It was shiny and I liked it. I've seen a car before, Mister-" Kau trailed off.

"Steve Rogers." He told her. "The one who hit you is Tony Stark."

"You've never seen a car before?" Tony asked. Kau shook her head. She eyed the tall blond in the back. He didn't say a word. He simply watched her with a smile and interest in his eyes.

"Can I have all of these peoples' names, please?" Kau asked.

"I'm Natasha." The woman held her hand out. "And that is Clint."

"I am Thor!" The blond man proclained. Where has Kau heard that name?

"Alright. Now back to the question. I am not familiar with this human way. I wasn't sure how to...stop the car. I wanted to examine it." She replied.

"Human way?" Steve stared at her. Kau nodded.

"Uh huh! I've never been to Earth before!" Kau beamed. "It's so fun here! I tried a hotdog. Its not actually a dog! And I tried ice cream. And I..."

"Wait. Where are you from?" Bruce asked.

"We found another alien." Clint whined. Kau whirled around.

"I am not an alien! I am from my home planet. You are the alien...you...you...Meanie!" Kau pointed my finger and shook in anger.

"You are not an alien." Thor comforted. "I am also not from Earth, Friend Kau."

"Where are you from?" Kau asked excitedly.

"Asgard." He replied. Kau beamed.

"Oh! My mommy went there before! She's been to 8 of the 9 realms!" Kau exclaimed. Then her lip quivered. She missed her mother. Kau looked ready to cry.

"So how old are you?" Natasha asked, changing the subject. Kau's mood changed.

"Seven years old! I turned it a few months ago." Kau replied.

"How are you from another planet? You look...way too human." Clint noted. Kau rolled my eyes.

"How do I look too human? Thor looks human!" Kau noted. "Plus this isn't even my real form so HA!"

"You look creepy enough as it is, kid." Tony said. Kau glared.

"If you wouldn't mind, what is your true form?" Bruce asked, interested.

"I was cursed to have this mortal form. But I think I can use my real form for a minute." Kau said. She concretrated until she felt a spark of energy. It went all around her body. She looked at her skin again. It was a shade of purple and blue. She took off the jacket. She was still naked. Her hair turned to blue and her eyes are green with a purple tint. She stared at them. There was silence.

"Holy shit!" Tony exclaimed. Kau jumped, breaking her concentration. She was turned back.

"You...You...You...Meanie! You made me lose it!" Kau screamed at Tony. He put his hands up in defence. Kau thrust her hand out and blue magic came from it. It froze his hands. He yelped.

"What the hell?" He screeched. "Ow! That's cold!"

"You were being mean!" Kau glared, but unfroze his hands.

"Girl of Ice!" Thor exclaimed. Kau capped my hands excitedly.

"Why are you naked?" Steve asked. Kau shrugged.

"Its normal for girls to be naked where I'm from. Usually they are dark colored so it doesn't matter." She replied.

"I need to go there." Clint said. Tony nodded his agreement.

Both got hit by Natasha. Kau giggled madly. She put the jacket back on.

"So why are you here on Earth?" Bruce asked. Kau's happy mood vanished. She let her shoulders slump and Tony knew she was upset.

"I was banished!" Kau frowned, tears in her eyes.

"They banished a seven year old girl?" Tony said, cleary upset. Everyone didn't seem to like that much.

"It's all because I'm a stupid princess." Kau pulled her knees to her chest." I hate being a princess."

Kau wanted to cry. Be lip was quivering and her fists clenched.

"You're a princess?" Steve said.

"Woah." Clint looked impressed.

"A little girl who hate being a princess. That's a first." Natasha murmured. Kau stuck my lip out.

"What happened?" Tony asked. He was closest. Kau threw herself at him. She wrapped her legs around him and began to cry.

"I-I...I don't wanna talk about it." She hiccuped. Kau kept sobbing.

"You don't have to." Tony cooed. "Come on. You're making my shirt wet."

Kau ignored him and continued crying. Tony stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. Kau's breathing evened out and she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Pepper, its's Tony. Think you can get me some little girl's clothes? I need them special ordered, for a really tiny girl." Tony nodded. "No. She is not mine. I would have told you. She is an alien. A scrawny one. Oh, and kid stuff. You know – toys? Colouring books? The whole thing– yes. Oh and maybe come and meet her. Thanks." Tony shut the phone. He was waiting patiently for Kau to come out of hiding. After she woke from her nap, she finally got it through her head that she was with strangers. Which wasn't a big deal, except the strangers weren't exactly from her planet. So she freaked and was currently hiding behind Tony's couch. How she got under there was beyond him.

Thor had tried to get out by offering kind words. He explained how the Avengers were kind. Since he wasn't from Earth, they thought he could get through to her.

That did not work. Frankly it scared her more. She wrapped herself in the jacket she had and stayed hidden behind the couch.

"Sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes? Tony looked up from his tablet in mild interest.

"Ms. Potts has arrived with several boxes." Jarvis informed.

"Right." Tony nodded, pleased at how fast she gotten the requested stuff.

After quite a bit of hauling, with some help from Thor, the boxes had managed to get to Tony's living room. Pepper seemed to enjoy shopping for a little girl because she had clothes ranging from the lightest pink to dark blue. It was quite a sight to see. There five big boxes of just kid stuff.

There was dolls, stuffed animals, colouring books, crayons, etc. You name it, they had it.

"You work fast." Tony noted.

"Where is she?" Pepper asked. Tony notioned to the couch. Pepper set towards the couch where Steve and Natasha were trying to cloax the girl out.

"Hello." Pepper smiled at the dark haired girl. "I'm Pepper. You're Kau, right?"

Kau glanced at her and slowly nodded.

"Why don't you come on out? They don't bite. If they do, I'll knock their teeth out, alright." Pepper squeezed in enough to hold her hand out. Kau stared at her for a moment before hiding in the jacket again. Pepper sighed, taking that as a no. She slid out and and shook her head.

Tony glanced over. "She can't stay there forever."

"I can!" Was Kau's reply. "I can stay here forever!'

"Wasn't talking to you!" Tony said back.

"You were talking about me! Kau replied. Tony narrowed his eyes. He was now determined to get the girl out. He grabbed grabbed a doll from the box and stalked over to the couch. He got to the back and slid as far as he could go.

"Look what I have!" He said. "Its a doll just for you!"

Kau glanced over. "A doll?"

She seemed a little interested. Tony nodded.

"There's boxes of crap sitting right by the couch. Just come out and get it." Tony encouraged.

Kau hesitated. "Like what?"

"Dolls, dresses, toys, art kit, everything. Like Pepper said, we don't bite-well most of us. Not sure about Clint." Tony grinned.

"Hey!" Clint protested but was shut up by Natasha.

"He is a meanie." Kau agreed. "I suppose I could look at those toys. And the clothes. It is cold."

She climbed out from behind the couch. Her eyes widen at all the stuff.

"Oh my Quims!" She said. "Is that all mine?"

"No. The stuffed animals are mine." Tony rolled his eyes. "You might want some clothes on first."

"I'll help." Pepper offered. Kau nodded.

"Can we have hotdogs later? I want another. Did you know that they are not real dogs. Cool, huh?" Kau blurted, beaming. "Ice cream is good too!"

Pepper took her to one of the many bathroom. She dressed Kau in a light purple shirt with a skirt. Kau beamed, liking these soft clothes better than the ones she wore at home. She allowed Pepper to use a purple bow to put her hair up. All in all, she felt...cute. Leave it to Pepper to have matching sandals to go with the outfit. But of course, Kau had the jacket on. It was now hers. She had claimed it.

Kau marched back to the Avengers with a proud smile. She went to Tony and and beamed.

"Stuff." She said. Tony gestured to the boxes. Kau sat down with the first. She examined a stuffed bear. It was adorable. Kau threw it to the side. She dug through it. Since she was a princess, she was never given toys. She had to learn to read and write. Never play with foolish little things. The toys from her world were a little different, not that she minded. New was good.

Kau kept digging when something caught her eye. It was yellow and red. It was big and round. She liked it.

So she did what any little kid would do, she hugged it to her chest and glared at anyone who got too close. Steve snorted and Clint opened laughed at what she had. Thor smiled in amusement. Bruce smirked and Natasha laughed quietly. In her arms was a Iron Man Beanie Ballz. The large one.

"Holy Crap...Pepper!" Tony shouted, but Pepper had already left the building. Well, not before making sure Jarvis recorded the whole thing.

"I like it. Pepper said its name is Iron Man but that's Tony. So I'm going to call him IM." Kau announced. "I also like Thor's hammer."

Thor smiled. "I am glad, Girl of Ice."

Kau beamed at the nickname. "Can I try to pick it up?"

"Of course." Thor said. "Be careful not to hurt yourself."

He set it down. The seven year old and her very loyal IM went towards the hammer. She gently set down the toy and grabbed the handle. She tugged at it. It refused to move. She used all her strength but nothing. Her lip stuck out in a pout.

"You have to be super strong to hold that." Kau said. "So you are, Thor."

"Thank you." Thor said. Kau went back to exploring. It was okay...until she froze the floor. Not that it wasn't entertaining to see the Mighty Avengers sliding and falling. She unfroze it and apologized. She seemed content.

"Am I allowed to have toys?" She asked. "I mean is this just for show?"

She had to make sure. She knew it was but she honestly had to get it confirmed. Maybe she was paranoid.

"Why would they be here if they were only for show?" Tony asked, slightly annoyed.

"Back at my home-" Kau began.

"We're not there." Tony cut her off.

He honestly didn't mean to sound harsh. Kau turned away.

"You didn't have to be mean." She said. "Now I like Clint better."

"Whatever. You've got your stuff. We were introduced. That's all we needed to do. I've got stuff to do that's not this. See you later, Icy." He slipped past a now scowling Thor, and left out into the living room. He made his way to the elevator but was stopped by a hand tugging at his shirt. Kau stood there, holding IM tighty.

"Can I come?" She asked. "I'll help."

Tony stared at her for a moment. Hadn't she just been upset, what like, three seconds ago. She waited for her answer.

He shrugged and got inside the elevator. He motioned her in. "Well, hurry up then. It'll shut. Maybe later we can get hotdogs and ice cream for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Kau was freaked out by Jarvis. There was no real reason for it. Tony had explained what a AI was. Kau was smart and understood. But it still freaked her out. She had never been in Tony's workshop. Not that she had time. She had only been here two weeks. She glared at the door. The only way in was to ask Jarvis to see if Tony would let her in. Jarvis seemed to understand that Kau wasn't fond of him. He did not talk to her unless it was absolutely nessicary or she spoke first.

"Jarvis?" She said quietly.

"Yes, ma'am?" Jarvis replied.

"Ask Tony if I can come in...please." Kau wasn't comfortable with talking to someone or something she could not see.

"Of course..." Jarvis responded.

For a couple of seconds there was silence. Kau held onto IM. She squeezed her plushy friend.

"You may go in." Jarvis reported.

"Thank you, Jarvis." The child said.

"My pleasure, ma'am." Jarvis responded. Kau strolled in and beamed. Out of the Avengers, Tony was her favorite. She walked over.

"Hey, Icy." Tony nodded at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm working." He said.

"Oh." Kau poked a odd looking tool and jumped when it spun. Tony snorted.

"What have you been doing?" Tony asked.

"Capsicle and I ate cookies. Natasha made them so we had act like we enjoyed them. I think she was going to shoot us." Kau replied. She had taken to calling Steve, Capsicle, like Tony. Tony nodded.

"I feel sorry for you. Those are disgusting." Tont murmured. Kau nodded her agreement.

"Anything else?" Tony asked.

"I watched movie with Clint." She said. "He hated it but I liked it so he stayed with me."

"What was it?" Tony asked.

"Frozen. You know, about the two sisters and their cute snowman." Kau beamed. "Elsa has ice powers like me!"

"I swear, if you sing that annoying song, I will throw you outside and never let you return." Tony said. Kau beamed.

"No, you won't!" She giggled. "I though it was cool. I especially loved the Ice Castle. Oh! And how she brought the snowman to life. The rest of the movie was okay."

Tony rolled his eyes. "So you really only liked what she did with her powers. Not the movie."

Kau nodded. "Yeah. Oh! And the snowman! I loved the snowman! Olaf!"

"Ugh." Tony groaned. "I hate Disney."

"Look! That looks like IM!" Kau pointed at Iron Man.

Tony grinned. "This is Iron Man. I built it myself."

"Oh..." Kau managed to touch the knees of it. Tony chuckled and lifted her so she was eye to eye with the helmet. She beamed.

"This is as cool as hotdogs!" She exclaimed. Her fingers traced the helmet.

"We have a type of armour at my old home." She said. "Nothing even close to this amazing."

Tony set her down and grabbed the helmet. He put it on her head. She grabbed at it.

"This is so cool!" It was shaky and kept sliding because it was too big, not that Kau minded. She felt like a knight.

"I am Kau of Earth! I am the bestest knight ever!" Kau exclaimed. Tony rolled his eyes at the beaming girl. Tony took the helmet.

He put it back in its spot. Kau was smiling.

"That is so...so amazing!" She giggled. "IM likes it too!"

"I'm sure he does." Tony grinned. Kau's eyes wondered to a machine.

"What's that?" She asked. It came near them. Tony grinned.

"This is Dummy." He said. "I built him when I was a little older than you."

"Is he nice?" Kau frowned at Dunce hat.

"Of course." Tony said, patting Dummy on the hand. "Now, Dummy, play nice. She is slow but nice." He teased.

"I am not slow!" Kau pouted. She smiled at Dummy.

Dummy tooted and rolled forward, creeping his way towards the ice princess until they were standing a few inches apart. He raised his hand and extended a metal finger. Kau raised a finger and they tapped them together. Dummy beeped and extended his whole hand. Kau took it and was lifted off the ground. Dummy went in a circle with Kau. Kau beamed.

"Where is my ride, huh, Dummy?" Tony huffed, amused. Dummy beeped and went right past him. Tony scoffed.

"I don't need you." He chuckled. "Traitor."

"Ha! Dummy and I shall rule the world!" Kau removed the Dunce hat. Dummy rolled by Tony slowly. Kau placed it on Tony's head. They slowly rolled by again. Tony tapped his foot and huffed.

"Jarvis! You saw that! How mean!" Tony said.

"It was all in good nature, sir." Jarvis sounded amused.

"My own creations are betraying me! You are a evil little girl!" Tony said. Kau laughed and Dummy let her go to the floor. She squealed as Tony picked her up by her legs.

She hung upside down.

"You know it was very cruel to make me wear that hat." He murmured.

"It was cruel to make Dummy wear it!" The girl protested. He shook her and she giggled.

"Stop! Set me down!" Kau demanded. "Jarvis! Help!"

"Sir, she seems to want to be put down." Jarvis said. You could tell he was still amused. Tony let her down. Kau over dramatically brushed herself off and beamed. She tried to hide a yawn.

"I'm tired." Kau said, rubbing her eyes. She bent down and grabbed IM. She hugged it close to her.

"Aren't you too old for naps?" Tony asked.

"You takes naps." Kau pointed out. Tony raised his hands innocence.

"You got me there." He grinned. "Go upstairs and take a nap."

"No. I wanna stay down here with you." Kau protested. Tony frowned and thought about it. He gestured to a very small couch in the corner.

"I usually take naps there. Go for it." He said. "Dummy, why don't you sit with her."

Kau went over the the couch. She laid on it and was surprised at how comfortable it was. Dummy beeped and came to the side. She clutched IM.

"It's comfy." She murmured. Tony chuckled and shook his head. She held onto it and smiled at Dummy. Her eyes shut and she was asleep.

Tony sighed and walked over to the sleeping girl.

"Dummy, move." He demanded. Dummy tooted and moved. He grabbed a throw blanket and drapped it over her.

"Sweet dreams, kid." He said. Kau smiled in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"No! No! No! No! No!"

That was all you could hear coming from Stark Tower. The dark haired child refused to let go of Tony's leg. He struggled to pry her off.

"A little help?" He asked the Avengers.

"I don't know. I think its cute." Clint smirked. "She's attached to you."

"Bastard." Tony murmured. He once again tried. It did not work. At all. Kau was not letting go.

Why did this start? After Kau's nap, Pepper informed him of a meeting that would take place across the world in three days. Needless to say, those three days were up, and Kau wasn't letting go. The normally hyper girl looked ready to cry. Tony glanced at the others. Natasha wouldn't, Thor didn't want to make her cry, and Steve didn't have the heart. Bruce was the only one left. He wrapped his arms around her and gave a tug. Kau held on tighter. She even attempted to freeze her hands onto Tony's pants...

It didn't work.

"Please don't go! I won't bother you anymore!" Kau tightened her grip. "I won't ask for hotdogs! Please! Don't leave!"

Tony sighed and helped Bruce by removing her hands. Bruce gripped her and Tony bit his lip as Kau began to cry. Her lip was quivering and she struggled back towards Tony. Bruce handed her to Thor, who could better contain her.

Tony quickly better made his way towards the elevator. He pushed the button. He felt Kau's red puffy eyes watching him. Her lip stuck out in a quivering pout. Tears streamed down her face.

"You can't leave." She hiccuped. "I'll miss you."

Tony stepped out of the elevator. He pinched her cheek. "I've got to go. I won't be back for a week – but if you need to talk to me, all you need to do is ask Jarvis, alright? He'll connect you to me whenever you want. I won't be gone forever. Maybe you can hang out with Capsicle."

"Only a week?" Kau wiped her eyes. "I can talk to you whenever? Are you...sure?"

"Yeah." Tony said, ruffling her hair "I'm sure. Call me whenever you want. Behave yourself. I mean, do not freeze everything."

"Pinkie Promise." She held out her finger. Kau saw this on a TV show. Tony sighed but linked his finger with hers. Then he got into the elevator. Kau waved goodbye.

"Jarvis!" Kau called. "I wanna talk to Tony!"

"I believe the sir did not mean immediatly after he leaves." Jarvis replied.

"Alright. Later." She murmured, hugging onto Thor.

"We shall have a fun time!" Thor announced. Kau nodded solemnly. Bruce walked away from the two. Thor allowed Kau to climb up him so she sat on his shoulder.

"Can you take me downstairs?" She murmured. "I'll just talk to Dummy."

"Girl of Ice, do you not wish to stay up here with us?" Thor asked. "We are good company."

Thor seemed a little dejected. Guilt raged at Kau's heart.

"I know you are!" She exclaimed. "But Dummy and I have been planning this!"

Thor smiled. "I see! I shall take you!"

Kau climbed down. "Let me change into my pajamas. They're more comfy."

She went into her room, which was on Tony's personal floor, and sighed.

She dug around for her favorite pajamas. Her eyes lit up. She grabbed them and changed. They were light pink, with a Captain America shield on the front of the shirt. The pants had mini shields all over them. They were custom made because no size fit Kau. She had to get very tiny ones. Kau went back out with IM in her arms. She had her tablet, which Tony gave her, and waited patiently for Thor to take her hand. He did and they went to the elevator. Thor wasn't fond of it but Kau refused the stairs. Steve got on too, needing a ride down. He looked at her.

"Are those..." He stared at her for a moment.

Kau beamed. "I'm your biggest fan! These are my favorite!"

Steve chuckled. "Thank you. I'm your biggest fan too."

The elevator stopped and Steve got off. Kau glanced at Thor.

"I'm your biggest fan too," She said.

"I am honored." Thor told her. The elevator dinged and she got out. She beamed at Thor.

"Ask Tasha if she can make me hotdogs, please." She said. "See ya later!"

She went to the workshop and pushed the button for the door to open. It did and she went in.

"Dummy!" Kau hugged the machine. She glanced around.

"Jarvis?" She raised an eyebrow as she glanced around.

"Ma'am?"

"Does Tony use all of these suits?" She asked.

"Sir has made all of them, yes. He has not used all of them." Jarvis answered. Kau nodded.

"Oh. Alright." Kau wandered towards the couch she had napped on a few days ago. She got on her tablet to play a game.

Surprisingly, Kau learned to use it faster than Steve and Thor. Well, Thor still could not use one. After a long while, she grew bored. Not even Dummy entertained her.

"Jarvis?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Can you call Tony now?"

Tony walked through the door of his hotel room, exhausted from his day of work at the office and going to a meeting he couldn't get out of, and to add to that the turmoil of discovering the coffee maker there was broken. He had taken so many runs to get coffee, he was tired by the time he got back with it. He went towards the bed and slumped down. He grabbed his tablet ,and to his surprise, found that someone was trying to Skype him. He clicked it open and grinned when he saw a familiar alien. She waved.

"Tony!" She exclaimed. "Thanks Jarvis!"

"Hey, kid." Tony greeted. He glanced outside the window. It was pitch black, the stars covered up.

"Guess what? I figured out how to play Flappy Birds." Kau beamed. Tony groaned at that annoying game.

"Don't throw the tablet if you get angry at the game." He said. She looked at him confused.

"Why would I? I keep getting very good scores. My high score is-" She paused. "I believe the last time I played, it was 108."

Tony pouted. So an alien could play better than him. Lovely.

"What are the others doing?" He asked. Kau put down the tablet.

"Jarvis? Status report." She said.

"Everyone is at ease." He told her.

"We're good here." She picked up the tablet.

"Nothing broken? That's surprising." Tony faked shock.

"No! Ow! Dummy! Its not play time!"

Tony watched Kau fight off Dummy for a moment. She came back.

"Dummy bothering you?" Tony smirked.

"You are a cruel man." She said. "I will freeze you when you come back."

"Wait! If Dummy is there...Are you in my workshop?" He asked.

"No?" Kau averted her eyes.

"Don't break anything." Tony demanded. Kau stuck out her lip.

"You have no faith in me. But maybe...I might accidental break that shiny suit over there." Kau glanced over to tge felt his eye twitch.

"Icy-" He began.

"I'm kidding." She said. "Hurry back though. I miss you. So does IM."

Tony watched as Kau smooshed her cheek against the plush toy, she loving, named IM.

"Yeah. I know." Tony said. He heard the door open from her end.

"Kid." He recongnized Clint's voice. "Natasha finished making lunch."

"I'm talking to Tony." Kau moved her face from the camera. "Go away."

"She made hotdogs." Clint said. Tony watched as Kau's face changed. She considered it.

"They'll be there when I'm done." She told him. "So anyway Tony, I-"

"Thor looked hungry. He said he could eat them all. They might not be there later." Clint said. Kau turned to Tony.

"I have deal with this. I have to save the hotdogs." Kau smiled. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Tony replied and with that the ice girl ended the video feed. He sighed and laid down on his bed. He was snoring in less than a minute.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kau struggled against the dark green hand over her mouth. She kicked and kicked. Kau's eyes widen. Her head thrashed around against the hand. Tears dripped down her face. She tried to create magic in her hands to help herself. None sparked._

_"Let go!" She screamed under the hand. She desperately tried to get up. She felt pressure on her chest trying to hold her down better. Her eyes widen and her blue hair was yanked when she bit the hand. Magic glowed in the hand of her attacker._

_"In the name of King Ulfix." The attacker whispered. He went to hit her with the fire-like magic. _

Kau woke up with a small scream. She clutched onto IM. Her eyes shot around and her nails dung into her arm. She took a deep breath. She was glad to see she was in the room Tony decorated for her. It was light purple with blue silk sheets. She loosened her grip in her arm when blood showed. Kau could not stop trembling. Her small hands ran across the sheets. They froze. She was thankful her powers worked.

Kau stood. She got her tablet, tears threatning to pour down her cheeks. She was biting her lip and held IM by its head. The only sound on this floor was her feet slowly hitting the floor. She got into the elevator and went down.

Kau hoped the elevator was quiet. She didn't want to disturb anyone with her silly nightmare. She went all the way to Tony's workshop. Kau wished Tony was here. Against her better judgement, she opened Skype on her tablet. She called Tony.

It was afternoon where Tony was and he was on his tablet. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. Tony finally got a break.

He was faintly surprised when Kau's name popped up. Wasn't it late there? He opened it and was shocked. Kau's cheeks were red and her eyes glossy. She was biting her lip and her hair was mess. You could tell she was scared.

"Icy! Holy Crap! What's wrong?" Tony watched as Kau's eyes went down.

"Are you busy?" She asked. "I'm sorry. I..I...shouldn't have called. I'm sorry. I'll hang up."

"No! You're on now. I'm not busy. What's wrong, Icy?" Tony asked. Kau's lip quivered.

Tony wondered what the hell got the normally happy girl this spooked. She didn't say anything.

"What? Did Clint let you watch a scary movie? He'd do that." Tony asked. "There a monster in the closet? Under the bed? What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." Kau answered. "I hope there is not a monster under my bed though."

"A bad dream?" Tony stared at her for a moment.

"It's...silly. I'll just go back upstairs." Kau went to end the call. "I don't want to bother you."

"No!" Tony said. Kau paused, confusion in her eyes.

"I know how it is." Tony said. "To have nightmare. I still have them." He admitted.

Kau cocked her head to the side innocently. When did her hero get nightmares?

"Why?" She asked. Tony frowned.

"Why do you?" He replied. Kau paused and she turned her head. Tony didn't know what she was staring at.

"Because something bad happened." She said after a minute. "And it scares me."

"Same reason as I do." Tony said. "Same reason. You need to talk about it?"

Kau shrugged. "I don't know."

Her lip began to quiver and her shoulders trembled. She blinked a few times. Tony sighed.

"Are you going to cry?" He asked.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Do you want to cry?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Kau said.

"You're going to cry." Tony stated. Tears began to stream down Kau's face.

"I know..." She cried. She struggled to keep her breathing even. Ice began to gather on the couch she was sitting on. Tony could see it.

"Kau." Tony said her name. This got her attention quickly. He usually called her Icy or Ice Princess. Never by her actually name.

"W-What?" She hiccupped.

"Do you have...um...IM?" He asked. Kau nodded and held her beloved stuffed toy.

"Okay. That's awesome. Just hug that, okay? Keep hugging it." Tony advised. Kau nodded.

"W-When you coming...b-back?" She whispered.

"Two days." Tony replied. "Until then, keep holding IM. He will protect you. He is your best friend, right?"

"No." She sniffled. "You're my bestfriend."

Tony paused for a moment to stare at her.

"Alright. As your best friend, I'm telling you to keep IM with you. I want you to go upstairs and pick any of the Avengers. Any of them, you trust. Go ask to sleep with them." Tony ordered.

"B-But what if they-"

"I promise, none of them will reject you. If they do, they deal with me." Tony said. "Goodnight."

"Night." Kau ended the call.

She got up and went back to the elevator. She pondered who's floor to go to. After a moment, she knew.

Kau stood infront of the door, debating to go in or not. She clutched IM like Tony said. Kau didn't want to sleep alone. Not after a nightmare. She knocked twice and she heard light grumbles. She opened the door.

"Kau?" The man sat up. She nodded.

"Bruce...Can I sleep in here with you?" She asked.

Bruce stared at her for a moment. "Bad dream?"

Kau nodded and looked at the door briefly.

"I'm not sure. I'm not exactly the best person." Bruce began. Kau went towards him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you not?" She asked.

"If I accidently Hulk out-" Bruce said. Kau pulled him into a hug. It was one she needed, and the reassurance he did.

"Don't worry. You won't." Kau said. "I know you won't. Please."

Bruce moved over in the bed. Kau shut off the lamp. She and IM got into bed with him. She was aleep only seconds after her head hit the pillow. She snuggled up to Bruce.

No other nightmares plagued her that night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tony!"

All Tony saw was a flash of black hair before he was on the ground. He blinked and realized it was Kau.

"Hey, Icy." He grinned. "Could you get off?"

Kau stuck her lip out in a pout but got up. "I was comfortable."

"I was not." Tony stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Pep let me come!" Kau said cheerfully. "She is so nice! She bought me a hotdog on the way!"

"Is that all you eat?" He asked. Kau looked at him like was an idiot.

"Of course not. I eat ice cream too." Kau smiled. "Oh! Natasha made something called egg salad. I liked it."

"Natasha can cook?" Tony stared in shock. Kau hit his leg with IM.

"Yes. She can." Kau stated. She put her arms up and waited for Tony to pick her up. Tony bent down and pulled her up with ease.

"Where's Pepper?" Tony asked.

"Waiting in the car." Kau smiled. "That she didn't hit me with."

"You threw yourself in the way." Tony stated. Kau rolled her eyes.

"I yelled for you to stop." She said. Tony snorted.

"Because I so heard you." Tony said. Kau's face dropped.

"Clint, Natasha, and Capsicle left yesterday." Kau said. "Thor left for Asgard this morning. Bruce said he'd wait for me to get back. Why are they leaving?"

Tony bit his lip. "A few months ago, a evil guy attacked New York. This wasn't a permant thing. They were just staying for a month for a Shield thing to discuss what happened."

Kau nodded. "I understand. Are you leaving?"

"Nope! You can't get rid of me. Why would I leave my own tower?" Tony asked.

Kau blushed and looked away. "Shut up!"

"You've been hanging around Dummy too much." Tony smirked.

"Dummy isnt't dumb!" She protested.

"So I heard you missed me." Tony grinned. Kau looked away.

"Maybe just a little." She mumbled. "A tiny bit."

Tony laughed at her. "Sure. How are your nightmares?"

Kau quieted down. "I had to sleep with Pepper."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. Kau nodded.

"I'm cold." Kau said. "A bit cold."

"That's called Fall." Tony rolled his eyes. "How are you cold? You use ice!"

"I do. I'm not overly fond of the cold." Kau shrugged. "Plus this is a mortal body."

"Oh yes, I forgot. A MORTAL body." Tony rolled his eyes at her. Tony got into the car and Kau sat next to him. At first, all was quiet. Pepper had fallen asleep and no one wanted to wake her. Tony was driving. Kau was in the passenger seat. It wasn't safe but he didn't argue.

"Steve gave me his phone number. If I get lonely and want to call." Kau said after a moment.

"That's good." Tony stated. "What have you been up to?"

"I talked with the Avengers. I played with Dummy and IM. I played with my toys too. Did you know Clint can't play poker well?" Kau spoke softly. Her feet kicked the inside of the car.

"You were playing poker? Without me?" Tony looked offended. "How does a kid know that?"

"Gambling at my planet and here are similiar." Kau shrugged. "My maid showed me how when I lived there."

"One hell of a maid then." Tony grinned.

"She was my nanny too!" Kau beamed.

"Was she cute?" Tony asked. Kau smacked his arm.

"Don't talk like that, but yes. She was really pretty and only 19 years old." Kau explained. Tony nodded. They got to the Tower.

"I'll take Pepper up. Why don't you go see Banner?" Tony said. Kau nodded and went inside. She shot up the stairs, finding that to be faster. She got to Bruce's quite quickly.

"Bruce!" She sang. "I'm back~"

"Miss Kau, Dr. Banner's flight was leaving earlier than he realized. He sends his apologizes and wishes he could have seen you before he left." Jarvis informed. Kau's lip quivered.

"He left without saying goodbye." She said.

She got on the elevator and pouted. She went down to the workshop. She went to her couch. Yes, her couch. She claimed it after the third nap on it. She sat down and Dummy slowly came towards her. It beeped.

"Yeah. He didn't say goodbye to you either, did he?" Kau patted Dummy. She sighed and laid there for a minute in silence. She kicked her feet into the air.

Tony came in with a bag a few minutes later. He set it down and grabbed a piece of metal. He began to examine it and tinkering.

"Bruce had to leave sooner. I didn't get to say goodbye." I said quietly. "I'm going to be lonely now."

Tony frowned. "You've got Pepper and me."

"I don't want to bother either of you." Kau said slowly.

"It is no bother, kid." Tony glanced. "Since when has the Ice Princess been the humble?"

"Oh shut your face!" Kau snapped. "I'll bug you just to annoy you now!"

He snorted.

"There we go, she's back." Tony announced. Kau smiled. He walked towards her with the bag. He stood in front of her with it pressed against his chest.

"What's that?" Kau pointed.

Tony glanced at his shirt. "Oh! It's new! I didn't think I'd like it. I bought it anyway, I hope it matches my pants..." He went on and on. Kau's eye twitched.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about!" Kau said, annoyed.

Tony batted his eyelashes. "So do you like my shirt?"

"Tonnnyyyy." Kau whined.

"I wanted to see how annoyed you'd get." Tony snickered. "I got this for you."

He held the bag out. Kau eyed it suspiciously but took it. She opened it and she beamed. It was a fairy large sized book. The cover was hand drawn. There was a dragon, a castle, princess, etc. Kau beamed and opened it up. Every page was a fairy tale or a drawing of the fairy tale. It was enchanting.

"It's Fairytales. I saw this and was sure you were the type to like fairy tales. The book itself was hand drawn." Tony explained. Kau bounced in her seat.

"Thank you!" She squealed. "Come here!"

Tony sat on the couch with her.

"Yes, Icy?" He asked. Kau tossed the book onto his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Read some to me." She demanded. "You can read it everyday."

Tony sighed.

"I knew this was going to backfire."


	8. Chapter 8

Kau beamed at Tony, who narrowed his eyes. They were in the bathroom. Kau had just finished her bath.

Tony's eyes were wide with horror. Kau had a sky grin and had her back to the door.

"Brat, don't you dare." He warned.

Kau slowly backed away from Tony, beginning to sing.. "It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"

Kau turned around and ran for the next door. She quickly opened it up and ran out into the elevator. It shut seconds before Tony got there. He groaned and went for the stairs.

"Why the hell does she have to do this every time?!" Tony yelled. He got there to see Kau run out the doors of the Tower into the rain, naked. She wasn't going to leave. Just run around the parking lot for a few minutes to throw Tony off. Usually she ran to the park. She slid next to a car.

Tony narrowed his eyes, glancing around. "Like hell I'm losing to a kid." He had to draw her out. She head bounced up.

"I am not a kid! I am a lady!" The seven year old snarled. Her mouth made a 'o' shape and Kau realized she had been tricked. She turned and ran. She shot ice from her hands and Tony slipped.

Kau decided to switch to a new song. "Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town."

"Damn you, Disney." Tony said. "I should sue you for my troubles."

Pepper and Happy watched with a amused look of both of their faces.

Pepper sighed and laughed.

Happy grinned. "I bet he'll catch her before they get to the park."

Pepper snorted. "No way. He'll catch her before they get pass the hotdog stand right before the park."

To everyone's surpise, Kau shot back into the Tower. She beamed.

"I will not put on clothes!" Kau yelled. Tony got up and went in after her. Pepper and Happy went back to working, leaving this to Tony.

"And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower!" Kau continued, going through different songs.

"I'm going to put you in a tower! Stop!" Tony demanded. Kau paused to stick her tongue out. She kept running.

"You can't catch me!" She beamed. Tony groaned. Kau turned a corner, Tony seconds after her. She was out of sight. There was no way. It was a dead end hallway. She had to be in one of the rooms. Tony went to look in the first.

He failed to notice a small little kid frozen to the ceiling. Kau giggled and broke the ice. She fell down and went to run. Tony jumped out and grabbed her. She was still wet and slid out.

"Haha!" She giggled. Tony sighed.

"Jarvis, cut her off." Tony said. "Stop the elevator."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis replied.

Kau pushed the button for the elevator, pleased she had gotten away. She pushed it again and still nothing.

"Jarvis?"

"I apologize. I was told to shut off the elevators, ma'am." Jarvis said.

Kau pouted. "Traitor!" She spun around and sprinted towards the stairs. Tony almost caught her again. His finger brushed against her hair. She went up quickly.

Tony sighed. He got up the stairs in a quick pace but was winded.

"Maybe Pepper was right about less burgers..." Tony said.

Kau couldn't go back down with Tony in the stairs. She was forced to keep going up. She was on one of the highest levels. She kept running.

"Can't catch me!" Kau said. She breathed out and realized she was in the last floor. Her mouth opened. Where could she go? Then it hit her! The roof! She ran down the hall to the last door. She slammed it open and went outside. She went to the edge and set her hands down.

Without knowing she was doing it, the area around her hands began to freeze with ice. It was spreading all around. It wasn't like she wasn't in control. She was! To a point. So the ice spread.

Kau's curiosity got the best of her. She wondered what it would be like to stare down at the city from standing. She was standing by the K in STARK. She peered down. She grabbed the railing and the K. She froze it without knowing it once again. She managed to step up, half on the railing. She used the edge of the K for support and stood on the railing. She peered down. It was beautiful. She felt like she was Queen of Midgard! Kau beamed. Then she moved and slipped on ice.

She fell.

Tony ran to the roof, finding it was the only place to go. He arrived at the exact moment Kau fell. She screamed and glanced up when she did not fall to her death. Tony gripped her hand tightly in his.

"Pull me up!" Kau let on arm dangle on her side. She was in tears.

"Pull yourself up." Tony gritted his teeth, trying to pull her up. Kau was scared.

"Tony, please. I don't wanna fall." She whispered. "Please!"

"You won't. Pull yourself up while I pull." Tony told her. Kau nodded and she thought Tony's voice seemed strained. She pulled herself up and Tony yanked her. Together, they managed to get her back onto the building. Tony's breathing was heavy, not because of running and pulling, but panicked breathes. Kau sighed.

"Thanks, Tony, I might of not-" Kau didn't get a chance to finish.

"Are you insane?!" Tony shouted. Kau flinched at his tone.

"No. I-" She began.

"No! You are crazy!" Tony said. He felt like breathing was a struggled.

"B-But...I mean-"

"Can I just catch my breath for a second? You are flipping me out!" Tony asked. He turned and stormed off. Kau was confused, hurt, and ready to cry.

She went inside and got dressed. She got her Starkphone out. She considered calling Steve. She decided against it.

Tony was in his workshop. He hadn't meant to sound so...harsh. The thought of her falling down reminded him of when he was sent plummeting back to Earth during the Battle of New York. It was enough to send him into a panic attack. Call it PTSD or whatever else they call crazy these days. He should apologize. There was a knock and the door opened. Kau peeked her head in.

"Tony?" She said.

"Hey, Kid." He motioned her in. Kau came in, fully dressed with a peace offering in her hands.

"I have a present." She said.

She held out the bag of burgers, which she had begged Pepper to get. Tony blinked, impressed.

"You brought a peace offering?" He said, taking the bag. Kau nodded eagerly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Kau began.

"It's fine, Icy." Tony said. "I should apologize. I didn't mean to snap out on you."

"Oh." Kau said. "So you're not angry?"

"No. Not at all." He said. "Now if you run from me again, we may have some problems."

"No promises." Kau beamed. The two had forgiven each other. Tony grabbed a burger from the bag.

"So..." Kau waited patiently.

"So what?" Tony asked.

"Where is my apology?" She asked.

"I'm not giving you one." He said.

"But you said-!" Kau said.

Tony tsked her. "I said I should, not that I would."

"Ugh! Why do I deal with you?" Kau asked. Tony shrugged.

"Why do I deal with you?"

"Touché."


	9. Chapter 9

Kau knew two things. One, she had to escape. Two, she had to find Tony. Simple, right? She was armed with IM and a gun. She had IM close to her, giving him a squeeze. She narrowed her eyes and pointed the gun in front of her.

"Miss Kau, I do not think it is wise to-" Jarvis was cut off by Kau slamming the door open. She let out a battle cry but she hit head first into the bad man she wanted to escape from. She glared up at him, pointing her spray gun. She was ready to kill with it.

Rhodey quickly defused the situation. "Woah. Let's not go into World War 3. How about you lower the spray gun?"

"How about you tell me where the heck Tony is!" Kau growled. Rhodey sighed.

"I was told not to tell because you'd leave to go get him." Rhodey explained. "Lower the gun and I'll make breakfast."

This statement sparked Kau's interest. "What will it be?" She lowered her gun a little.

Rhodey paused. What did Tony say she liked? Hotdogs?

"Hotdogs?" Rhodey tried not to make it sound like a question.

Kau shot it back up and glared. "YOU hesitated!" She was ready to freeze him.

"No I didn't." Rhodey said. He glanced around and noticed the ice on the walls surronding the girl.

"How about a soda for breakfast?" Rhodey asked. Kau paused.

"A what?" She asked.

"A soda. Tony hasn't given you one?" He asked. The ice was gone as confusion set into her eyes.

"No." She replied.

Rhodey snorted."That's actually a surprise." He said. Kau cocked her head to the side. She was quite confused.

"I'll give you one." Rhodey told the alien. She nodded and went to get dressed.

Kau decided to wear her special dress. It was red and gold with a big white circle in the middle like the Iron Man suit. Her's glowed in the dark. Kau skipped out to Rhodey with IM and her spray gun.

Rhodey took one look at her and rolled his eyes. He seemed amused.

"Tony give you that dress?" He asked.

"Nope! Pepper did!" Kau beamed. She laid IM and her spray gun down. She did her best to get on the stool to eat. Rhodey had to help her. Kau was still weary of him. She was pleased to find hotdogs. She removed the buns. Kau hated most bread.

Rhodey picked up IM. He scanned it up and down.

"You sure have quite a few Iron Man thing-" Rhodey was cut off by a piercing scream. Kau grabbed a butter knife and growled. Her eyes were on her precious plush toy. Rhodey set it down. Kau lowered her knife. She set the toy in her lap for safe keepings. Rhodey sat down next to her.

"So why are you my...babysitter?" Kau wasn't fond of the word.

"Because I was in the neighborhood. I though I'd be a nice friend and-" Rhodey began.

"Don't lie. Or as Tony would say, cut the crap. You're here because the War Machine got broken and Tony wouldn't fix it unless you babysat me." Kau told him. Rhodey grinned.

"You got me there, kid." He admitted. He handed her a soda. She opened it up and took a sip. She was surprised to find it was amazing.

"Oh My Thor! This is amazing!" The little girl chugged it.

She grabbed Rhodey's and drank it too. She was beaming.

Now where she was from, Soda did not exist. Everything she had usually had no sugar. So a little alien girl and sugary soda was not a good mix. Rhodey could see the girl visibly shake. She giggled a bit. Rhodey realized what he did was a mistake. In less then three seconds, the girl was gone. And so was the pack of sodas.

Rhodey was screwed.

He mentally screamed at Tony for leaving her in his care without instructions on what the hell to give her. Wait. Tony did give instructions. One rule.

_"Do not let her break my things." Tony had said._

Rhodey wanted to scream. He found a trail of soda cans that lead to a closet. He opened it, ready to catch the girl if she jumped out. All he found was the empty box and a note.

_I like Soda! 3_

Rhodey groaned. Lovely. She had fooled him and was somewhere in this tower. Alone. On a sugar high. He did not sign of this. He went to the fridge and grabbed a packet of hotdogs.

"Kau! I have hotdogs! Come and get them!"

No response. Damn. He walked away. Rhodey did not see the air vent above him open, and a silently giggling little girl slip out. She managed to get the fridge and find another thing of soda, which was Tony's. She took a few, respecting that it was Tony's and he deserved some himself.

Kau went to her room, after asking Jarvis to update her on Rhodey's location. She dialed Steve.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Stevie!" Kau giggled.

_"Kau? How are you?"_ Steve asked.

"Soda."

_"Soda?"_

"Yes, soda is amazing. Bye." Kau said.

_"Goodbye?"_

The call ended as quickly as it had started. Kau giggled and went to the elevator. She went to Natasha's floor. It was empty since Natasha had left. However before she left, she told Kau of secret locations of weapons in case of an emergency. Kau felt this was an emergency. She went to the closet in Natasha's room. She opened it and got a box labeled Old Clothes. She opened it and removed a few articles of clothing and grabbed two real guns. Humming, she went to find Rhodey.

Tony strolled into the Tower that night, surprised at how quiet it was. Usually you heard Kau's fight to not go to sleep. She liked to stay up. Tony went to his level and saw a figure in his chair. He knew who it was.

"Platypus!" Tony cried in glee, racing over and jumped on the man. He was shoved off. Tony got a good look of the man. His lip was swollen, there was a small cut on his cheek, and he was pretty sure the** I LOVE SODA **was not written on Rhodey's forehead when Tony left. Tony noticed Kau was fast asleep on the couch. She was felt the side effects of using up so much energy.

"Damn. How'd you get her to sleep so fast? It takes me and Pepper two hours to get her to lay still." Tony asked. Rhodey simply stared at him.

"Shut up. Go down stairs and fix the damn suit! I want to leave and I am never babysitting ever again!" Rhodey said. Tony put his hands up in innocence, wondering what the hell happened while he was gone.

"Anything else?" Tomy asked.

"A bottle of tequila." Rhodey said. "No- make it two."


	10. Chapter 10

"Tony?" Kau went into the workshop, nervous.

"Yes?" Tony said, not looking up.

"Aren't you going to come have dinner?" Kau asked.

"No, I'm busy." Tony replied. He still didn't look up. Kau's lip stuck out in a pout.

"Перец купил мне больше книг! Я лучше на мой русский. Можете и вы пожалуйста, приезжайте amd едят с нами? Его четыре дня! Я покажу вам картину я обратил внимание!" Kau said. Tony sighed.

"I'm assuming Natasha taught you Russian before she left." Tony said.

"Yes. She did." Kau nodded. "I drew you a pretty picture. Will you come see it?"

"I'm busy." Tony replied.

"It's been four whole days!" Kau said, throwing her hands around. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I know. I've gone two weeks. Go away or be quiet. Didn't I just get you another Russian book? Go read that. Improve your language skills." Tony waved her off.

"Pepper got me a new book. Not you." Kau corrected. And I've finished it. I'm also happy to say, I can talk to Natasha in her language."

"You like to build things? Go to one of the labs and go build something." Tony waved her off. Kau pursed her lips.

"I am Princess Kau! I demand you come and eat with me!" She said with authority. It didn't help at all. She didn't sound mighty or strong at all.

"I'm busy." Tony replied.

"But its Shawarma." Kau said. This caught Tony's attention.

"I may." He said. "Later."

Kau skipped off to a lab. She had always been curious on how things work. She went into Tony's office and snagged a few books and noted.

She went into the lab and began to look at the notes. They were complex to say the least. She didn't understand the numbers and notes but the drawings she could work with.

"Jarvis, are these notes on the computer?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Jarvis said.

"Can you upload the drawings on my tablet?" Kau asked. Jarvis didn't answer but her tablet dinged. She looked over the drawings and plugged her tablet into the board.

Kau's face was lit by the blue glow of the holographic projection of the machine in the notes. It was amazing. She had seen Tony use a board like this. Her hands touched the hologram. It wasn't there but she could move her fingers and it moved too. Kau was pleased.

"Jarvis, strip out the energy relays and let me see it without the wiring." Kau ordered looking at the hologram. The energy relays and wiring were removed. All that was left was the metal of it. The beginning part was a large round metal cup. Kau dug around in the drawers. She found something similar.

Kau though it would be easier to make the small version of Tony's unfinished work.

"Jarvis? What would I need to put these parts together?" Kau asked.

"The drill." Jarvis replied. Kau grabbed the drill. How did Tony use it? She plugged it in. She pushed down the button. It spun. She grabbed a few bolts and began to put them in to the pieces.

"Two inches apart if you want it proportional." Jarvis advised.

"Alright!" She said. "I'm almost done. Where are the wires?"

"Third cabinet."

"Thanks." Kau said. She got the wiring and a piece of paper. She scribbled on it.

"Would electromagnets keep charge? I don't think I can make a mini engine." Kau asked. "And it would take less wiring."

"It should work." Jarvis answered. Kau looked at a book and read quickly.

"I don't know. The whole point of the engine is for better proccessing but its not a good source if it breaks. If I did several magents then it would have different sources." Kau pursed her lips."Jarvis, where's Dummy? I need some help."

Two hours later, Kau emerged with what looked like a gun in her hand. She looked tired and hurried towards Tony's door. She knocked and went in.

"Hey, kid. I'm coming up in a minute." Tony said. Kau nodded.

"Yes. You are. But first you will look at this." Kau held out her invention. "I took the notes. I just added my own spin to it. I made it into a gun."

Tony glanced up at what was in her hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you take my credit card and buy weapons again?" Tony asked.

Kau looked offended. "That was a one time thing."

Tony snorted. "You did it twice."

"One of those was an emergency." Kau protested. "So I don't count it." Her lip was stuck out in a pout.

"Sure. I forgot. Buying a handgun because there was no ketchup for your hotdog was an emergency." Tony said saracastically.

"I knew the vendor was holding back on me! I had to use it to threaten him!" Kau shook her head. "Anyway, watch."

She pointed the gun at a small metal clock.

She pushed the trigger. The clock was brought closer to her.

"What..?" Tony watched, impressed.

"I used your notes and reverted it to this. I used electromagnets to make this happen. Dummy and Jarvis helped too." Kau beamed. "It doesn't work on really big things. But I worked hard."

"Its cool." Tony said. "Good job, Ice Princess."

"Shawarma time~" Kau threw the weapon onto the ground and yanked him away. They went upstairs.

"Sit down. I go this." Kau ordered. She went to the fridge and got the shawarma and rice. She put it on a plate for Tony. She set it in the microwave and got herself rice and hotdogs. She microwaved hers and they sat down to eat.

"You've become useful." Tony noted. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a princess. I've always been useful." Kau said. "That's in the job description."

"I forgot." He said. Kau pouted.

"Hey, Tony." She said.

"What?" He said.

"Can I get some medical books?" Kau asked.

"Why?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I want to be a doctor. I've got...what's it called? Photographic memory. I want to start learning now."

"Sure, why not. I fear whoever gets treated by you though. You'd probably kill them."

"No I would not! But when I'm a doctor, I'll know what to give you to make you dumb! Ha!"

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't give you medical books."

"Tonnnnyyyyy."


	11. Chapter 11

Tony woke up knowing something was wrong. He knew it was. He suspiciously walked into the living room. What he saw, shocked him. There was pumpkins everywhere. Spider webs hung loose above his head, there were black and orange streamers, and corpses everywhere. The corpses looked pretty real. The only thing that looked promising was the big bowl of candy on the coffee table.

"Touch it and I will freeze your private parts." Kau growled. Tony turned to the girl. She was dressed up.

Her hair in a very small bun. She had on a green strapless dress with a miniskirt, matching slip-on shoes with white pom-poms on the toes and wings.

"Icy, what are you wearing?" Tony asked. Kau clicked her tongue annoyed.

"It's Halloween! My very first! Pepper got me this." Kau said. Pepper came in at that moment.

"I see you saw her outfit." Pepper said. Tony groaned.

"Halloween. Lovely. Why is she a fairy?" Tony said annoyed.

"Because Pepper said that there would be too many Iron Mans! So I couldn't be Iron Man! So I choose someone like you in your honor!" Kau beamed.

"You think I'm a fairy?" Tony wondered if she needed a therapist. How did he remind her of a fairy?

Pepper snorted. "I see you never watched Tinker Bell with her when she asked."

"I fell asleep." Tony shrugged.

"I did it because of Tinker Bell. You tinker with stuff and build stuff, right?" Kau asked. Tony nodded.

"And so does Tinker Bell. She also doesn't like rules. Kau picked her out thinking of you." Pepper added.

"Ah, couldn't tell because of the wings." Tony said. Kau beamed up at him.

"We're going Trick or Treating!" Kau said. "Will you come with me as Iron Man?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Fine." Tony huffed.

"Oh! Capsicle is coming with me! He finished his mission with SHIELD and isn't going on another until tomorrow so he's coming!" Kau said excitedly.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"I called Steve during his mission." Kau replied.

"Wait? During his mission?" Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You could heard the guns!" Kau turned and skipped out.

Then her phone rang out _America The Beautiful_. She yanked it out of her skirt pocket.

"Hello Cap~" The girl said.

"_Hello, Kau_." The was sounds of yelling. "_I can't come_."

"What?" Kau's voice dropped, eyes narrowing.

"_Natasha and I were given a emergency mission. Hostage situation_." Steve told her. "_I'm sorry_."

"B-But..." Kau's lip quivered. "Alright! But when I see you again, you're buying me a hotdog!"

"_I think I can arrange that._" Steve said. "_I am sorry_."

"I gotta go! I think Tony's trying to eat all the candy!" Kau ended the call quickly. She ripped her dress off and stormed out of her room naked.

"Captain America ruined Halloween!" Kau grabbed a candy bar and began to eat it furiously.

"What is it with you and getting naked?" Tony asked. "How did the Capsicle ruin Halloween?" He sighed.

Kau was on her third candy bar. "He cancled on me for some stupid hostages!"

"Hostages are kind of important."

"But, Tony, he said he would come!" Kau blinked back the tears. "I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Come on, Tinker Bell." Tony said. He led her back to her room. He helped her into her dress.

"I don't wanna do anything today." Kau pouted.

"We're going Trick or Treating." Tony said. "You wait here. I'll be back."

Kau waited patiently for him. He came back in his Iron Man suit. He had a black bag with a pumpkin on it.

"I got your bag. Let's go." Tony said. Kau took her bag. He picked her up and opened the window. He flew out. Kau began to freak out.

"Go down! Go down!" She clung to him.

"Is someone afraid of flying?" Tony cooed. "Poor fairy."

"Shut up!" Kau buried her face in the metal of the suit.

"Hey. Hey. We're here." Tony pried her off. Kau hadn't noticed they went down. She threw herself down.

"I don't like you." She said. Tony shrugged.

"So you say." He told her. She glared at him. He pushed her towards a house.

"Go on. I want some candy too." He lifted his face mask. There was a lot of people around. Kau nervously went towards the door. Tony followed.

She knocked. A young woman opened up the door with a bowl of candy.

"Trick or Treat!" She held up her bag. The woman stared at Tony.

"Oh my God! You're-! Oh my God!" The woman pretty much poured half the bowl into Kau's bag, paying attention only to Tony.

Tony and the woman began to talk while Kau glared. Finally she got annoyed.

"Tony Stark is mine! I live with him!" The seven year old told the woman.

Kau grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him away.

"Someone is possessive." Tony said.

Kau shrugged. "You're my bestfriend. Nobody else's. I just share you with Pepper. You're still my bestfriend ever."

Tony rolled his eyes and let the girl loose. She was free to go to the houses. Tony was attacked by fans and had to deal with that.

Kau returned an hour later as Tony finished giving autographs. She had three large bags of candy.

"How did you get...?" Tony trailed off.

"I kept getting extra candy because I know you. I ran out of room in my bag." Kau explained. "I paid two kids for their bags."

Tony stared at her for a minute. Was she serious? Actually serious? Kau looked at him bored, arms up. She waited patiently for him to pick her up. Tony grabbed her and flew up. Kau beamed, not as scared as before. It may because she's got sugar in her system.

"So did the Capsicle ruin Halloween?" Tony asked. Kau shrugged.

"Kind of. You made it better though." Kau said. She beamed and gave him a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

"I want a suit." Kau walked in and sat down. Tony looked up from his seat at his table. He was working on his suit.

Kau and Tony were in Malibu. Pepper wouldn't come for a week or two because of being CEO. So they were alone. Not a good mix.

"You want a what?" Tony asked.

"I want a suit." Kau gestured to all of his suits.

"Why?"

"Because I want one!"

"Right. That's a convincing answer." Tony rolled his eyes. Kau pouted.

"I need one!" Kau said. "I, Princess Kαυλυν, demand you make me my own suit!"

"Well Princess Kαυλυν, I need a reason." Tony said.

Kau got a big grin. "Can you not make one that small?"

"Of course I can." Tony scoffed.

"So will you make me one?" Kau asked.

"Why do you want one?" Tony asked. Kau's face turned bright red. She mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Iwannabelikeyou." She said in a single breath.

"Icy, say it again."

"I wanna be like you." Kau said quietly. Tony stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"I want to be like you." She repeated, clutching IM to her chest. Ice formed around her and she looked down in embarrasement.

"Woah! Stop freezing my things." Tony said. Kau smiled sheepishly and the ice shattered into nothing. Kau bit her lip and looked away.

"You really want one?" He asked. Kau nodded her head.

"I suppose I can make one." Tony grinned. "At a cost."

"The burgers are upstairs. I had Jarvis call in a order." Kau said automatically.

"You prepared for this." Tony noted.

"It was going to be a bribe." Kau said. "I didn't know you'd agree so quickly."

"Well then, I might as well get started. But I have one question going through my mind." Tony said.

"What?" Kau asked.

"Why my burgers are upstairs and not in my hands if I'm making a new suit?"

"Are you done yet?" Kau asked. Tony sighed.

"I will never get done if you ask every day, all day." Tony said." Its only been a day."

Kau pouted. "Meanie!" She exclaimed. Tony rolled his eyes at her attempt at a insult. Kau pouted.

"What colors do you want it?" Tony asked.

"Shiny."

"Shiny isn't a color."

"Yes it is. I want it shiny."

"It is not a color." Tony sighed. "Jarvis, explain it to her."

"Miss Kau, shiny is reflecting light, typically because something is very clean or polished." Jarvis explained. "Color is the property possessed by an object of producing different sensations on the eye as a result of the way the object reflects or emits light. Two different things entirely."

"See Tony, you could have just told me that shiny wasn't a color." Kau said. "I want my suit purple and gold."

"Jarvis, make it go away." Tony demanded.

"Miss Kau, Football is on at the moment upstairs." Jarvis said. Kau puffed her cheeks but went upstairs to watch the human sport anyway.

"Jarvis, make sure to record her for me to watch later. Its pretty hilarious seeing the kid scream at the TV like she know what's happening." Tony said.

"Yes, sir."

"Kau!" Tony shouted two days later. Kau scampered down the steps.

She tripped on her way down and tumbled. Not a unusual sight, she was terribly clumsy when it came to walking...and running and almost all movements. The girl literally should just stay still and she wouldn't fall.

Kau jumped up and brushed herself off. She strolled into the room.

"Yes~" She sang. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're suit is ready." Tony said proudly.

"It is?"

"Yeah! Jarvis and I, well mostly 'I'-"

"I'm afraid that's not true sir, I did most of the work," Jarvis pipped up interrupting Tony. Tony huffed, annoyed.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Tony paused to glare at the wall. "Your suit is finished. Tested and completely safe."

"Really?" Kau beamed. Tony notioned to the case near by. The suit was small and obviously feminine. It was silver where Tony's gold coloring would be and purple where his red coloring would be. In the place where Tony's arc reactor normally fit, there was her own arc reactor, built deep into the metal.

"This is so cool!" Kau squealed.

"And it is shiny." Tony sounded proud and had a smirk on his face. Kau beamed.

"You built this in a week!" Kau said.

"It's just a small version so it wasn't difficult at all." Tony shrugged.

"Can I put it on?"

"That's what it is made for. Just step onto the platform. Jarvis will do the rest."

"Jarvis?" Kau said happily. "Suit me up!"

There was a grin on her face as the robotic arms began to move, assembling the suit around her at a rapid pace.

Kau took a hesitant step.

It was...amazing. The suit was pretty light and in a way, like a second skin.

"I installed Jarvis to it." Tony admitted. "For your own good."

"That's okay. I like Jarvis." Kau said.

"I like you too, Miss Kau." Jarvis told her.

"Can I fly now?" Kau asked.

"Take it slow." Tony got into his own suit. "Dummy, your on fire duty. I swear if you spray either of us and she's not on fire, I'm turning you into scrap metal."

Kau hit him for those words. She liked Dummy.

"Okay Jarvis. Light her up." Tony ordered. The repulsors flared and Kau began to lift off the ground. She wobbled at first but Tont grabbed her arm. Kau managed to get a few feet in the air.

"This is so fun!" Kau decided to be less cautious. She went to the side of the room. With a few giggles, she flew as fast as she could back and forth from the walls.

It was going okay until she hit the wall hard. She fell down and groaned. Tony snorted and helped her up.

"Owww." Kau murmured quietly. She got the suit taken off.

"We'll pratice more tomorrow." Tony said. "Now for your super hero name."

"My super hero name?" Kau cocked her head to the side confused. "Can't I just be Kau?"

"No. Think about it, there is Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, etc. We all have a superhero name." Tony explained.

"Oh...What about Thor?" Kau asked.

"Oh shut up." Tony said.

"Okay. So my super hero name..." Kau kicked her feet. "I don't know. Ice Girl!"

"No."

"Icy?"

"No."

"Kau the Great?"

"Yeah, no!"

"Help me out a little bit." Kau said, grabbing IM.

"Icy, I don't know...Wait! I got it!" Tony said.

"What is it?" Kau asked, excited.

"How much are you going to pay me for my answer?" Tony questioned.

"How much would a billionare need? You make money every second!" Kau said loudly, waving her arms to prove her point.

"The Iron Princess." Tony rolled his eyes at her. Kau paused for a moment. She got a big grin and threw herself at Tony.

"I'm the Iron Princess! And I am now your side kick!" Kau put a hand on her hip.

"What?"

"In my superhero book! They always have a side kick!" Kau said.

"Do I have a choice about this?"

"Nope!"

"Fine. Don't tell Pepper."


	13. Chapter 13

_"Uncle?" Kau felt small in the giant throne room. It was suppose to be hers. It was suppose to be her throne but fate was funny like that. It wasn't fate actually. Kau was only one when her father, the King, died. Her Uncle Ulfix jumped at the chance to take her crown and young Kau couldn't fight back. She simply accepted that he got to be King. It was how she was raised. _

_Kau tried to hide herself in the folds of her dress as she got closer to Ulfix. He was a tall, broad man that could strike fear into anyone, especially his little niece. Kau approached carefully, trying to hold in her fear. _

_"Unc-" The words died on her lips and she felt her lip quiver. Her uncle's deep blue, menacing eyes turned to Kau and she felt even smaller._

_She coward and suddenly she was in her bed. Darkness surronded her. She struggled against a unknown attacker, whom had his hand over her mouth. She screamed as the magical fire came towards her._

Kau shot up and pulled her knees to her chest. The nightmare was usually always the same. The man attacked her in the dead of night while she was defenseless in her bed.

Kau remembered it perfectly. She said goodnight to Lexa, her loyal and beautiful maid, and went to her room. She curled up in bed and fell asleep. She was awaked a few hours later to the man. The fire magic hadn't been dangerous. It hurt, more like stung a bit as it converted her into a mortal. Then she was knocked out for a few minutes as the man dragged her towards the Mivex.

The Mivex was a portal connecting her home to Midgard/Earth. There was several portals to different areas. She woke up as she was pushed into the portal. Then she was okay. Her fear had been replaced by excitement when she realized where she was.

But Kau had never felt so...helpless. She had never been attacked. She had never felt so scared and fearful. It caused her to panic upon thinking about it.

Kau felt like the room was getting smaller and every shadow was the man going to attack again. Her hands found there way to her small neck as she struggled to keep air going in and out.

She willed her lungs to work, begged them to keep going. She was going to have...what did the humans call it? A panic attack. Kau knew she was about to have a panic attack.

She let go of her neck, realizing she had been strangling herself. She got the air to her lungs in quick, sharp breathes.

She moved her hands towards her short dark hair and held onto that instead of her neck. Every muscle in her body shook and she hoped she was quiet.

Kau was a princess. She was suppose to be regal, not a curled up, shivering mess afraid of a non-existent threat! She was the Iron Princess, Tony Stark's self-appointed sidekick for crying out loud! She couldn't act like this!

Kau felt tears stream down her cheeks. She felt like an idiot! She was as helpless as every, scared of something that's not even there.

Kau felt the room turn cold as she lost control of her emotions. She didn't care.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Images of her uncle, of her falling through a portal, and of her attack pooled through her mind. She didn't want to open her eyes. If she did, the shadows would taunt her. Kau wasn't normally insecure. She was usually a hyper active and tempermental seven year old. If you saw her, you wouldn't think she'd be one for panic attacks.

It was too dark in her room. A big part of her knew this was the room Tony custom made for her. He did everything in his power to make this her dream room. In the dark, the murals and painting and everything was gone. It was a dark room. A small part of her held onto the fact that in the dark, this room was like the one in her palace. That made it worse.

Kau tried to calm herself. She wasn't at home - no, this is her home. She wasn't at the palace of horrors. Her uncle was going to be outside the door waiting to discourage her. The man could not attack her again and even if he tried, Tony would get him first.

Kau was shaking like a leaf. Convincing herself had failed miserably. She couldn't calm herself down. She couldn't do anything. She could only cry, shake, whimper, and panic. She cursed the darkness of the room. Maybe she should have taken up Tony's offer of a nightlight.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" A calm familiar British voice asked. Kau jumped, biting her fist to keep in a scream.

"I-I...I'm great Jarvis!" Kau said, attempting to fake cheerfullness.

"I do not believe you are, Miss Kau." Jarvis replied.

Kau cursed Jarvis for a moment.

"N-No. I'm okay." Kau said. "R-Really!"

She clenched her teeth and her lip quivered.

"Shall I fetch, Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asked.

Kau's eyes widen and her breath hitched. She couldn't let her bestfriend see her like this. He was her idol! Tony cannot see her like this!

"No...Please no. Please. No. D-Don't. I'm f-fine." Kau hated how she sounded. Her voice was strained and shaky, and she hated the clear display of vulnerability. When had Jarvis gotten this annoying. Though for a computer program, he sounded concerned.

"Ma'am, please grab the item behind you." Jarvis directed. Kau's felt like shs couldn't breath but did as he told her. She wrapped her hands around something soft. She pulled IM to her chest and squeezed. It was comforting.

"Please breath in slowly." Jarvis advised. Kau did as she was told. A small nightlight in the corner lit up a blue color. So Tony had put one in here after all.

"I believe music will help. It is very calming." Jarvis said. His voice itself was soothing and she found comfort in the AI. Soft music came from somewhere in the room. It seemed to float around and Kau identified it as classical. She had heard Tony's music which included AC/DC and she was not a fan. Classical was...better. It sounded like the music where she was from. The only thing she truly loved from her planet was the music. This was comforting.

It took a few minutes of trying before she could actually breath normal.

It still was a little quick and she still had a slight tremble. She loved how the little nightlight gleamed on her desk. Kau didn't have a desk in her palace. It confirmed she was far far away from there. It made her feel better. The music got softer as time went by.

"Thank you Jarvis." Kau whispered.

"It is my pleasure. Are you alright now, Miss?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes." Kau hugged IM close to her and snuggled into her bed, completely exhausted. She was ready to just drop dead. The music ended and the light remained on. She fell asleep in seconds.

However she forgot to instruct Jarvis not to tell Tony about this in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Kau heard AC/DC blasting from downstairs. Usually this wouldn't have bothered her but it was 12:23 at night. She went to investigate.

Clad in her favored Captain America pajamas and armed with IM, Kau strolled down the stairs. She rubbed one eye with her fist like a young child. She got to the door and put in the code and went into the workshop. Dummy beeped at her. She patted Dummy and Butterfingers.

"Tony, why are you still up?" Kau asked. "Its bed time."

"I'm building a suit." Tony replied. "Don't turn off me music."

Kau flicked it off. "But why?"

"Because I can't sleep." Tony replied.

"Oh." Kau said. "I finished all of my medical books a hour ago. I went to bed right after. You finish up that arm and go to bed."

"I can't sleep." Tony said. "You go back up the stairs, Icy."

Kau saw him throw away a can of Red Bull and grabbed him another. Tony nodded in thanks.

"Why can't you sleep?" Kau asked, hopping onto the table.

"Why are you still up, Frosty the Snowman?" Tony asked. Kau looked at him confused on what a Frosty the Snowman was but shook it off.

"I heard the music." Kau told him.

"I'll lower it." Tony told her. "Go back upstairs."

"I always wake up and you're up. When was the last time you slept?" Kau asked quietly.

Tony looked up and squinted, "Uh, two days maybe."

"Mr. Stark last slept three days and twelve hours ago." Jarvis comfirmed.

"Jarvis, you traitor!" Tony said. Kau frowned and cocked her head to the side, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure I understand humans well, but I know they need sleep. Ever since I've become mortal, I've needed sleep, so I know you do too." Kau told him. "Have you been eating? I haven't actually seen you."

"Yes, Mother. I have been eating." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Jarvis?" Kau asked.

"He has not eaten in a day and four hours." Jarvis told him.

"Tony Stark!" Kau exclaimed, worry lacing her voice. "What is wrong with you?"

Kau's tiredness was gone replaced by concern about her friend.

"I've been busy, Icy." Tony replied. "Why don't you head upstairs to go to sleep?"

"Why don't you?" Kau replied. She turned and went up the stairs. Tony went back to working and blasted his music.

To his surprise, Five minutes later she came back. This time with a bowl of cereal. She turned off his music and set it infront of him expectantly. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You eat it. Silly human." Kau said. "Eat it."

The seven year old waited patiently for Tony to eat it. He did not.

"Eat it." Kau said.

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Tonnyyyyy."

"Kauuuuu."

"Eat this right now!" Kau said, the room feeling cold for a second. She controlled it before ice appeared.

"Look, Icy, I don't need you-" Tony was cut off as Kau stuck the spoon of cereal into his mouth. He glared at her for a moment.

"I can feed you like a baby or you can eat it yourself." Kau told him. Tony made a face but took the spoon from the alien.

"I also brought this." Kau held out a Hulk themed cup to him.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Water. I don't want you to get de...de

..dehydrated." Kau said, trying to get the word out correctly.

"I don't you to take care of me." Tony said.

"I won't tell Pepper." Kau told him. "If you just get some sleep and eat better."

"Pepper knows I'm a mess." Tony replied.

"Does she know how bad you are?" Kau asked. Tony didn't reply.

"I won't tell. Everyone has secrets." Kau smiled at the ceiling. Jarvis didn't say a word about her panic attack to Tony and Kau was thankful.

"It's called PTSD, right?" Kau asked. "You make suits because of that. They're cool though so its okay. Just try to act normal around Pep, please."

"You're too smart." Tony told her. "Dumb it down and be a kid."

Kau giggled. "You were smart when you were a kid! Pepper told me!"

"I'm Tony Stark so..." Tony shrugged, a grim plastered on his face. Kau seated herself in the couch Tony had down there for her. She was here way too much. She got out her tablet.

"Jarvis! Hack into SHIELD, please." Kau said. "I'm not tired now."

"I am sorry, Miss. That is above your authority." Jarvis replied. Kau kicked her feet in protest and Dummy touched her shoulder.

"Tonyyyy! Jarvis won't let me hack into SHIELD's data base!" Kau whined.

"Jarvis. If a seven year old alien wants to hack into an espionage and law-enforcement agency, let her." Tony scolded.

"My apologies, sir. I recall you gloating you were the only one who could hack SHIELD's data base. I assumed you wanted to keep it that way." Jarvis explained.

"Why are you hacking SHIELD?" Tony asked. Information loaded up on Kau's tablet. She scrolled through and clicked on the file called B, BANNER.

"I want to know where Bruce is." Kau replied. "I miss him. I know where the others are. I just call Steve."

"That seems like a very good reason to hack into their data base." Tony nodded.

"He's in Calcutta, India." Kau said. "That's good to know."

She began to furiously tap away at her tablet.

"What are you doing now?" Tony asked.

"Changing the cafeteria lunch schedule at the main base. And Nick Fury's schedule." Kau replied.

"That outta piss him off." Tony noted.

"That's the plan," Kau said.

"I really shouldn't have shown you how to do all this stuff." Tony murmured to himself.

"Do you Bruce's okay?" Kau asked, worry in her eyes.

"He's just working as a unregistered physician, helping people in poverty-stricken slums." Tony waved off her concern. "The worst that could happen is someone cough on him and that wouldn't even effect him."

"Ooh! I forgot he was a doctor!" Kau beamed. "I should have him teach me instead of all the medical books!"

"Aren't you tired yet?" Tony asked.

"I was very tired. And now I'm not." The child explained.

"Jarvis, make it sleep." Tony said.

"Right away, sir." Jarvis said. Slow music came on. It was a lullaby that Kau wasn't familiar with. She laid on the couch, not willing to leave Tony.

The music almost made her fall asleep until she heard a thump.

It was a loud thump. Kau raised an eyebrow. Tony was on the floor, eyes shut. The music had made him fall asleep. Kau sighed and went upstairs. She grabbed her Captain America bedspread and a few pillows. She fell on her way back down.

Kau was strong enough to move Tony a few feet away from the suit he was building. She put a pillow under his head and spread the blanket over both of them. They both went to sleep on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

"Noooooooo."

"Yeeeeeeeees."

"NOOOO."

"YEEEEEES."

"NO."

"YES."

Pepper could only sigh as the battle waged on between the two children - well a child and a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Kau stomped her foot.

"I don't wanna!" Kau crossed her arms.

Tony smirked down at her.

"You have to!" Tony said. Pepper whirled around and decided to the leave the children to this.

Kau huffed and glared at Tony, who did the same.

"You ruined my book!" Kau screamed. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't like being handed things." Tony replied. "You forcefully handed it to me and it ended up out the window."

"Into the pool. And I only handed it to you because I had to help Pepper." Kau replied.

"Yes. And I threw it out the window. Honestly, I have enough money to buy the author of that book." Tony shrugged.

"Now you owe me a book, a toy car, a hotdog, and you almost blew me up earlier!" Kau exclaimed.

"Okay, first of all, I only almost blew you up. Almost. Second, your toy car was in the way and I accidentally broke it. Third, I was hungry and your hotdog was right there. And lastly, you shouldn't have handed me the book." Tony explained. That actually made it worse because of how pathetic those situations were.

"I still don't wanna apologize." Kau said. "I am glad I broke your coffee maker."

"That was a cruel and heartless act!" Tony said.

"Breaking Betty was a cruel act!" Kau snarled.

"Betty?"

"The toy car..."

"You named your car?"

"Obviously."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Look just say sorry to me and I might say it to you, then Pepper will get off our backs."

"You say it first." Kau demanded.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yessss!"

"I am not argueing with you. I will get put on the couch for being mean to you, kid." Tony said. He regretted it instantly as he saw Kau's look. She took a few steps towards the door and beamed.

"PEPPER! TONY IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Kau yelled. Then she topped it off by making herself cry. Pepper walked into the room and grabbed Tony's arm. She dragged him into another room.

Kau hummed softly as she heard Pepper's harsh tone with Tony. It was a trick she figured out. Pepper, since she is a woman, had maternal instincts. These instincts were triggered by Kau and Pepper developed a protectiveness of the alien child. So with few tears, Kau could get Pepper to scold Tony.

Tony and Pepper came out 5 minutes later. Tony looked upset.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Pepper asked. Kau nodded.

"Yes, Pep...I'm 'kay." Kau said.

"Tony, say it." Pepper demanded.

"No. I have to sleep on the couch, isn't that punishment enough?" Tony asked. Pepper turned to him and glared.

"Tony." Was all she had to say, the look was enough.

"I am sorry." Tony said. "Damnit."

"I am sorry I broke your coffee machine!" Kau chirped. "That's all I wanted."

"So, Kau, do you want to go grocery shopping?" Pepper asked.

"Okay!" Kau skipped towards Pepper. "I gotta change first."

Kau rushed up the stairs, stumbling twice.

Almost everything the girl owned was Avenger based. She wore her full black leather outfit, which Natasha had given her as a present. Kau got into the car and waited patiently for Pepper.

It wasn't like Pepper didn't have people to do this. She could easily call and have food delivered. Pepper found it enjoyable to go grocery shopping. It let her get away from paperwork and business, plus Kau had never been. It would be fun.

They arrived and Kau was bouncing in her seat. Pepper led her to the automatic doors and they opened. Kau praised the doors.

"They open on their own!" She said breathless.

"They don't have these where you're from?" Pepper asked.

Kau shook her head. "No. Well, the guards had to open the door for me everytime I went somewhere so kind of."

"Kind of." Pepper agreed.

Kau giggled and went into the store. She gaped.

"Look!" Kau tugged at Pepper's shirt. "Look!"

"We just need a few things. Let's start over here." Pepper grabbed a cart and went to the produce. Kau squealed.

"There is so much food! It's like the kitchen at my palace!" Kau beamed, clapping her hands.

Pepper gawked. "Wow."

Kau took a peach and went to eat it. Pepper stopped her.

"You have to pay first." Pepper told her.

Kau hissed in annoyance. "I am a princess. They cannot treat me this way."

Pepper sighed. "I'll get some peaches."

"Okay!" Kau chirped. "Ooh! Look at that! That is amazing!"

Pepper made a educated decision and picked the child up. She set her in the cart.

"I think it would be safer for both of us if you stayed in here." Pepper told her.

"What is that?" Kau screamed. She was pointing at a pineapple.

"That," Pepper said gently. "Is a pineapple."

"Does it grow on a tree like a apple?"

"Yes."

"I want one."

Pepper added a pineapple to the cart, not exactly sure why Kau wanted one.

"My uncle wore his hair like a pineapple." Kau murmured thoughtfully. Pepper raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Pepper found it better to leave the produce right then before Kau got into anything.

"Ooh! Look!" Kau giggled as she saw cookies. "I want some."

Pepper pushed the cart towards the aisle and Kau dumped four boxes in. It wasn't exactly healthy but Pepper had come to realize the little girl barely gained weight from anything. Kau giggled at her sweets. She showed them to IM.

"IM likes these!" Kau announced, happily. She went back to giggling.

Pepper had come to realize there were two sides to Kau. Sometimes she was a very smart little girl who could argue with Tony and was as crazy as could be. Other times she was just a little girl. She giggled and played with her toys and acted like a child.

"I had servants to do the shopping!" Kau announced. "I have never actually done shopping."

"Not even for clothes?" Peppper asked, looking over a can of sauce.

"No. My uncle did. He told the tailor what to make and what colors." Kau said slowly. "I hate the color green."

"You're eyes are green." Pepper noted. "And the Hulk is green."

"Okay, maybe just green dresses." Kau grinned. "It didn't look good with violet skin."

Pepper smiled. "I can imagine. What do you want?"

Kau's eyes narrowed and she had a look of absolute concentration. "I want...hotdogs."

Pepper could have guessed it. "I thought so. And ice cream?"

"Duh." Kau beamed. "Do they sell coffee makers here? I broke Tony's remember?"

"He already got a new one. It's Tony." Pepper said. Kau grinned.

"What in the name of hotdogs is that?" Kau asked. Pepper smiled. Kau scrammbled out of the cart, falling once, and rushed foward.

"Don't-" Pepper was to slow. Kau had already grabbed the lobster from the tank.

"I've eaten this before!" Kau announced. "But do you eat these alive?"

"No - No, we cook them. Sweetie, set that down." Pepper said. It was too late. The lobster pinched Kau and Kau glared at it. Keeping calm, she put it away with its friends. Then she stuck a single finger in the water and froze it. She gave the tank a cruel smile as she looked at the lobsters frozen in the water.

"It's not nice to pinch people." She told them politely.

Pepper sighed. "Let's go get the ice cream, alright?"

"Hotdogs first." Kau sang. She skipped to the display of hotdogs. She looked at all the packaging.

"Get which ever you want." Pepper told her. Kau nodded. She brought the cart closer and held a single arm out. She began slapping every brand of hotdog into the cart. Pepper rolled her eyes and let the girl continue.

"Come on," Pepper said.

"Where are we going now?" Kau asked.

"The frozen food." Pepper replied. Kau pointed towards the lobster.

"I made frozen food. Let's go," Kau said. Pepper shook her head, not even going to try to explain it to her. She half dragged the child.

Pepper went on a hunt for the frozen waffles Tony demanded. Kau opened the freezer door.

"How is it cold in here?" Kau asked, amazed.

"Magic, sweetie." Pepper felt a headache coming on.

"I did not know that humans practiced magic!" Kau exclaimed.

Pepper counted to ten in her head.

"This place is so cool!" Kau exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. To her surprise, a small white bolt flew from her hand and hit the ceiling, causing a little bit of snow to fall.

"Let's try not to attract attention," Pepper whispered. "We don't want attention."

She went back to her search for frozen waffles. She turned around to find Kau in the freeze, the door shut. Kau was fighting with the door.

She was stuck in there. Pepper opened the door and Kau fell out, a box in hand.

"Why did you- what are those?" Pepper asked.

"They're Avenger popsicles!" Kau beamed. "Look! See Captain America red, white, and blue. The Hulk is purple, white, and green. Iron Man is yellow, red, and white!"

Pepper smiled, amused. "I wonder why its always those three."

"Because what would they make Tasha's out of? Leather?" Kau threw two boxes into the cart.

"Plus imagine it, a actual Capsicle!" Kau giggled into her hands. Pepper considered continueing.

Pepper reconsidered it after seeing Kau make snowman.

"Kau! We're leaving!" Pepper called. Kau skipped towards her, a grin on her face.

They went to the checkout with no futher incident.

Kau watched as the cashier scanned the items before turning to Pepper. "I miss her."

Pepper looks mildly surprised. She thought about her the girl could be talking about.

"Who? Natasha?"

"Her too but no. My maid. She had hair like yours. My maid." Kau said quietly. Pepper used her credit cart. She and Kau gathered the bags.

"What was her name? What was she like?" Pepper asked, curious.

"Her name..." Kau frowned. "Her name was Boudica, for the first 12 years of her life. She told me."

Pepper was confused and curious. It wasn't often the girl opened up about her life and friends like this.

"For the first 12 years?" Pepper asked.

"I know her as Lexa. She was born to a noble family in the royal court. Her family began to lose power when she was 10. She was 12 when I was born. My father took her from her family and renamed her in return they got political power back." Kau explained. "But she was made into a servant. She had pretty hair like yours."

Pepper smiled, curiousity in her eyes. "What was Lexa like?"

"Lexa was very beautiful. She had greyish skin, a weird trait but her mother wasn't from my kingdom. Her eyes were golden and she liked me a lot. She was my bestfriend." Kau explained.

"Was?"

"Tony is my bestfriend now. But I still miss her." Kau admitted.

"I know she's okay though." Kau continued. "She's super smart! She would be okay in any situation."

"You have a lot of faith in her." Pepper noted. Kau nodded.

"Mhmm! She raised me to be a really good Lady. She had experience." Kau giggled. "She was a Lady herself. You remind me of her. You two would have been friends."

"I'm glad. I want to meet her someday. So what are the ranks in your court?" Pepper asked.

"Well the King and Queen are highest ranked. Then the princesses and princes. Then the royal family like as the cousins and their wives. Their the dukes and duchesses. I can't remember the rest." Kau couldn't resist digging through the bags and getting a popsicle. That was the end of the discussion. Kau ended up inhaling an entire box before they even got back to the mansion.

"Hey, Pep." Kau said, getting the bags from the car.

"Yes?"

"I froze your car." Kau said. "Oh! And this was fun. We should do it again. Maybe I'll tell you about the palace."

**Hey! I thought I'd give her sometime with Pepper as, for some unknown reason, I never give her anytime with Pepper. I'd like to say thanks to all of you who are reviewing! I really am grateful. I know this chapter is pretty long. So anyway, I have this big amazing idea on how this story is going to unfold. Only problem is I'd like to get a little more...I don't know how to phrase it. I'd like to not just thrust it to some big, bold, out-of-the-blue thing. I want a few chapters prior, some story building. I'm just not sure how to do it. Any suggestions and/or ideas? Anyways thanks for loving this story.**

**Forever and Always, **

**Your Masked Queen **

**XOXO**


End file.
